


【斑柱】远行（中）

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [16]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: 船员的假期
Relationships: madara/hashirama - Relationship, 斑柱
Series: 斑柱短篇 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252133
Kudos: 1





	【斑柱】远行（中）

管风与琉特琴协奏悠扬的舞曲，娇艳之花绽放于舞池，壁烛照亮长夜。年轻的庄园主人带着优雅的笑意谢绝源源不断的邀请，倚在窗畔与往来宾客示意。奢侈频繁的宴会向来对他没有吸引力，作为古老传统保留下来。

柱间隐隐避开泼洒的酒液搀住少女的臂膀，美貌少女立刻红着脸道歉，目光盈盈牵起裙角问好。

青年心里直叹气，青涩的生面孔、如此光鲜的外表意味着不可轻易脱身，一旁观望的中年男子恰好来到两人身旁介绍令他骄傲的女儿。

余光没寻到白发青年的身影，柱间只好硬着头皮回应所谓的男才女貌。巧舌如簧的商贵口中含苞待放的少女是时令最佳的商品，少女却浑然不觉期待地注视黑发青年。

庄园主人今夜还未邀请任何女性，于情于理他不该拒绝。“小姐，我有幸”柱间一顿，迎面而来的救星让他暗舒一口气

“夜安，打搅各位了，我想知道我的舞伴什么时候邀请我跳今晚第一支舞。”

优雅高调的女声来自这对父女身后，少女面容闪过不悦，转过身愣愣望向明艳动人的女子。

精美绝伦的纯黑长裙勾勒曼妙腰线，微卷的红发披散由两侧耳际向后编织，胸口的祖母绿正衬一双美目，热烈的红令周遭黯然失色。

水户，听到这个名字中年只觉得功亏一篑，庄园主人果然投来歉意目光，深表遗憾。

这个红发女子是最热门的庄园女主人候选，闻名远不及今日一见。

“什么时候回来的？”

避开探究的人群，柱间露出笑脸。

“哼，回来两周了，扉间这个工作狂都露面了，你比他还忙？”水户挑眉兴师问罪

“哈哈，旅行愉快吗？”柱间眨眼算是默认

提到数月的海上旅行，水户表示这是她长这么大最美妙的经历，都是托柱间的福，世界远比想象中辽阔，千手家的【远行号】沿途短暂停留在海岸进行商贸，迥异的异国风光令她应接不暇。水户记得发小儿时对世界的畅想，有个傻瓜总念叨要去海上冒险，爬上花园中央祖先的雕像眺望大海，即使挨父亲一顿臭骂也乐此不疲。

她和表弟扉间总是默默倾听这些傻话，谁也不愿意打破属于柱间的梦，如今反倒是她先一步沿柱间的航线出发了。

难以描述的绚烂世界，无论如何，柱间一定要亲眼去看，水户认真地劝告。

柱间表情复杂，自从继承家业他已经很久没提过这件事，只是近日那个人又令他心生渴望。

“不是说再也不来我家舞会了？”

抛开远行之梦，柱间好奇地询问。

“你、以、为是为什么，我不来你就要被母狮子吃了，你家弟弟是这么说的，上帝知道我多想在家睡觉。”水户深吸一口气，束腰勒得她喘不过气，自由的航行让她快忘掉这种窒息感了，女性为什么要迎合病态审美，她长久以来一直反复质疑。当看到某些城邦接受复兴之风，开始流行偏向阳刚的简约风时水户深感自己不是一个人在战斗，回到熟悉的土地，换回熟悉的装扮简直有苦难言，她可不想穿着束腰入土。

“不邀请我跳一支舞吗，尊贵的先生。”

她深信这个男人也是如此

利切卡尔舒缓的前奏响起，两人相视一笑，身着暗红色调礼装的英俊青年弯腰邀请，明艳的贵女微微颔首主动挽住舞伴，穿过宾客避让出的通路步入舞池。男子与女子的掌心合十、轻踏舞步，随着旋转节拍逐渐轻快，长裙划出优美的弧度，默契的配合让人群无不赞叹在间奏加入美妙的盛宴，气氛一时到达了顶点。

紧随管风琴最后的颤音，掌声变得连绵，柱间抬头望向不知何时站到阶梯上的扉间，点头示意，一如既往的冷淡。面容冷漠的白发青年微微皱眉注视兄长，倒是揽着庄园主人手臂的水户毫不避讳地向青年打招呼，一番情景让围观者骚动起来，传闻千手家两兄弟一向不睦，没想到漩涡小姐也掺合其中。

“舞会继续。”庄园主人如此说道

她以祖传红发起誓，今夜过后两兄弟不合的传言一定更加真实，身处绯闻中心的漩涡小姐下决心捞一笔精神损失费，挂着矜持笑容随两人走向花园方向。

真是毛骨悚然，水户盯着两人的背影搓了搓手臂，要不是知晓千手兄弟的真实打算，她都要被唬住了，外界盛传弟弟不满兄长继承整个家族没少明争暗斗，迟早撕破脸。

红发女子舒出一口气，还是傻乎乎的柱间温暖人心，某兄控也让她怀念。

“你们搞什么？” “抱歉啊水户，你也知道现在的情况。”确认四下无人，柱间一脸讨好。

漩涡水户不同于其他人，她同两兄弟一同长大，千手与漩涡在他们这一代牢牢联系。作为独女兼内定继承人水户明白贵族间利益来往堪比沼泽的淤泥，上任千手家主意外离世让柱间处境艰难。联盟态度大多暧昧不清，年岁相近的两兄弟让他们举棋不定。

“快了”一路沉默的白发青年突然这么说，水户看向扉间紧握的拳头心中叹息，扉间和柱间的感情有多好她太清楚，让他处处和兄长作对太难了，但只有如此浑水摸鱼的小卒以及他们身后真正的势力才会浮出水面。

“扉间，没关系，大鱼就要上钩了。”柱间牢牢握住弟弟的手，“大哥..” ，“安心，无论发生什么大哥都不会讨厌扉间。”，“你闭嘴！”

扉间回握兄长的手侧过脸看向水户，“有话直说..我真是上辈子欠你们兄弟的。”水户一脸警惕。“表姐，和我大哥结婚吧。”扉间郑重请求

懵逼的不只漩涡水户，柱间也张大嘴傻傻看着亲弟弟“扉间，别开玩笑，我和水户怎么可能！”，“只有你这么觉得..”大哥以为漩涡家让独女从小与他们交往是为什么，支持是一方面，更深层的无非是希望两家再次以姻亲关系牢牢绑在一起。

发现表姐复杂地看着兄长，扉间头痛极了，他大哥怎么恋爱绝缘到这种地步。

“什么时候？”水户平静地询问

“越快越好”扉间心放下了一半，水户答应事情也就成了一大半，反正他大哥也单身。

“抱歉，我不能这么做。”，听到兄长的话扉间的心来了个自由落体“什么？！”

黑发青年歉意地看向水户，“我不介意，对我们而言这是最好的选择。”水户回答

“大哥，你到底在想什么？”

扉间紧紧注视他的表情

千手柱间在想一个人，想一个与他生活在两个世界的男人，他们的人生轨迹本应没有交集，如今却住进了彼此的心。他不能和水户结婚，这样对所有人都不公平。

“我有恋人了，水户、扉间，我很抱歉。”两人不可置信地看着他，找不出一丝玩笑意味。

“为什么我一点也不知情？”扉间沉下脸，“是我还没来得及向你介绍。”柱间回答

柱间藏着掖着的“恋人”代表什么三人心知肚明，扉间想起收到的情报心狠狠揪紧，努力稳住表情沉默不语。

水户表现的比两人更为平静，她看向柱间、这个所有长辈告诉她会成为她丈夫的男人，要说对他一点感觉都没有绝对是骗人，所幸她比柱间幸运那么一点还没弄丢自己的心，作为亲人她愿意祝福他，“她是怎样的人？” 

“很温柔坚强，不会放弃自己的理想，是我向往成为的人。”柱间露出微笑。

有沉浸于幸福之人、祝福之人，自然也有理智之人，扉间对兄长的恋情不发一言，提出了柱间无法拒绝的请求，即便拒绝这场婚姻，为了收网有些事也不得不做，没有比与漩涡小姐联姻更好的打破平衡的办法。好好配合订婚的事，扉间嘱咐后头也不回的沿小径离开，柱间注视弟弟的背影有些不安。

经历过漫长寒冬的男人遇见了自己的春日，柱间的出现打乱了斑全部的人生打算，他明白了是什么在支撑那些养家糊口的同行，让他们甘之如饴。

轻松度过假期的计划被抛到脑后，如何不舍他也将再次远行，在此之前他珍惜与柱间相处的每分每秒。他想让柱间过的更好些，那个人不愿意拿走他的储备金，斑只好另寻办法，男人找了一份短工替渔民估量海产的价格，虽然辛苦，回到家能见到柱间也就无所谓了。

近日斑总觉得恋人有些奇怪，柱间有心事，每个人都有自己的秘密，斑不愿深究，但这不意味着他不担心这个傻瓜。

轻柔的吻落上黑发和背脊，斑等身下的人平复喘息默默退出，被柱间反手揽住后颈，带着轻轻鼻音的男人有些疑惑。

“你累了，今天到此为止。” “你还没、我真的不累。”听到狡辩斑轻咬潮红的耳廓嘲笑差点半道睡着的家伙。“..抱歉”柱间把脸埋在枕头上心里不是滋味，总觉得自己做了对不住斑的事。斑愣了愣有些无奈，他怎么可能因为这种事怪他。

清洗后两人缩在窄窄的单人床上，柱间又开始眼皮打颤，斑抚摸湿润的黑长直还是忍不住询问柱间是不是遇上了什么事。

没有回答，斑差点以为他已经睡着了。

低沉的嗓音从胸口处传来，柱间没回答斑的问题而是问了另一个问题，如果他有事欺骗了他，斑会不会原谅他。

“要看是什么事。”斑的回答让柱间一僵，“有些事可以原谅，有些不可以，我对别人的遭遇有心无力但有自己的底线，或者说仅有的尊严。”

“哦，如果不是有意欺骗你呢？”发现某人消沉成一团，斑有些头痛，不明白柱间为什么要做这种假设，朝夕相处人的本性无法伪装，柱间是他见过的最好的人，温暖、赤诚，这样的人怎么会是骗子。斑亲亲眼睫妥协道“对你例外，可以了吧？”，这双眼睛瞬间明亮得不像话还有些忐忑，理智回归前斑就狠狠亲吻了这个人。

热恋在两人间持续的不算久，很快化为了更奇妙的感觉，温暖延绵，脑海中时常闪现永远这样的字眼，即使没有誓言。

码头作为消息最流通的场所，从家长里短到贵族的屋内事都是茶余饭后的谈资，就连斑都听说了最近的大新闻，海港商会的新主人即将与另一名门联姻。

宽厚的贵族、美貌的千金和他没半分钱的关系，税收减少倒是件好事，斑思索间结束了今天的工作。柱间最近并非每天都会来租屋，说是家中有事，斑嘴上不说其实心里在闹小别扭，恋人不提斑也不好意思询问他的家事。

柱间大约今天也不会来了，男人久违尝到了寂寞的滋味，他没有马上回家而是漫无目的乱转。

不知不觉就到了夜幕降临的时刻，斑步伐沉重走在熟悉的街道上。

这一切截止于他看到熟悉的人迎面跑来。

“斑，你上哪去了！”柱间一脸担忧，他在租屋等了许久都没见斑回来。

“发生什么事、咦？嗯，你难道是在、撒娇？”被恋人紧紧抱住柱间感觉非常良好，调侃斑是想他了，斑默不作声只将人抱得更牢算是默认柱间的话。你上哪去了，斑默默想。

无论如何身边多了柱间，斑心情轻快了许多，他们执手走过小街，身边的人突然停下脚步。

“怎么了？”

“我发现今晚的月色很美。”柱间盯着恋人

“所以，你想看月亮？”斑迟疑道，柱间摇头。

“斑听说过【利切卡尔】吗？”斑很诚实的回答没有，听柱间解释了一通大概明白这个人的用意了..又不是热恋男女，看着柱间渴望的眼神斑实在不忍心拒绝。黑夜里这条路少有人经过，斑崩紧脸皮安慰自己。

柱间轻哼曲调领斑跳着不伦不类的舞步，无比快乐，【利切卡尔】象征着寻求，而他找到了想要共度一生的人，柱间下定了决心，只要再给他一点时间。

“斑，别这么小气。”斑哼了声侧脸不理他，他都陪他在街上跳舞了，这家伙竟然来句今晚不和他回家..既然如此为什么还来找他。

“因为想你了”斑心脏漏掉了一拍，急忙看向柱间，柱间的面容在月色下有些不真切，明亮的眼睛充满复杂还有些湿润，这是斑第一次如此真切的从这双眼睛窥到爱，柱间爱他。

孤独的男人顿时有种流泪的冲动，斑哽咽着回答“我也想你。”

斑真切地以为从今往后他不再孤独，第二天清晨听到敲门声时内心无比雀跃，打开门站在他眼前的却是一位贵族。

TBC


End file.
